Conventionally, a mortar was used for mechanically crushing and dispersing foodstuffs, soil or other samples. In the field of biochemistry, for the sake of microbiological examination or physiological examination, organic cell samples are mechanically crushed and dispersed to emulsify. Thus, the sample cells are so-called homogenized. For such homogenization, a sample and a dispersion medium are introduced into a cup. By rotating a screw inserted in the cup, the sample is crushed and dispersed. Such device is a so-called cup type homogenizer. Alternatively, a polyvinyl bag with the sample and the dispersion medium sealed therein is inserted between a pair of plates, which slide in the direction of a normal line and approach to or depart from each other. Pressure applied by the pair of plates crushes and disperses the sample. By using this (for example the trade name Stomacher generally distributed by Gunze Sangyo Kabushiki Kaisha) or other, the sample is crushed and dispersed efficiently.
However, when the cup type homogenizer is used, the cup needs to be cleaned or sterilized before the sample is introduced into the cup. Therefore, when a number of samples are crushed and dispersed, a number of cups need to be prepared, which is troublesome.
Since a disposable polyvinyl bag is used for Stomacher, a number of samples can be efficiently crushed and dispersed. However, Stomacher is so large that it cannot be transported. Additionally, since just pressure is applied to the bag, Stomacher is inappropriate for crushing and dispersing octopuses, squids or other resilient samples. Further, the cup type homogenizer and Stomacher are both expensive.
Wherefore, the object of the present invention is to easily, efficiently and effectively crush and disperse various samples without using an expensive device.